


What Happens When Girls Can't Take the D or 6,000 Words to Explain Why Scott McCall Had Gay Sex

by DecimatedOddity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, M/M, Scott has a monster dick, Vaginal Sex, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecimatedOddity/pseuds/DecimatedOddity
Summary: First, it's too big for Kira. Then, Scott and Stiles have a conversation about it. Afterwards, Scott McCall has gay sex, despite what he says.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	What Happens When Girls Can't Take the D or 6,000 Words to Explain Why Scott McCall Had Gay Sex

"No, Scott. I can do it," Kira whined, a tear falling. "Keep going. I want to do this for you." From the comfortable space between her warm thighs, Scott looked down while propping himself up on one arm to prevent his weight from crushing her and he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. 

"I know you want to," he said warmly, the passion completely encasing his face. "And it means a lot to me that you're trying. Honestly. But I don't want to hurt you. We've been at this for like 10 minutes now, and I've done nothing but rest inside you." The initial insertion had been wonderful, yes, but since then, Scott had simply lain between her legs letting her adjust to his size.

Which Scott partially understood. He could admit that, since his werewolf change, he was a little above average in the downstairs apartment. A lot of above average actually. It was something Allison had complained about too, so he knew he couldn't just dive straight into sex. 

Though he admired Kira for trying— _again_ , and _again_ —he was beginning to think that maybe he was simply too big for her handle. Sure she was an amazing and brave fighter, but no one could be amazing at everything. Scott moved to pull himself away, but felt Kira's legs promptly latch around his waist, securing him in place. 

"No, Scott," she repeated, more firmly this time, caressing his offset jaw. Resolutely, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just close your eyes and go. I can do this." Scott peered down into her watery eyes. Determination stared back and he he knew she wouldn't be argued with. So, with the feeling of the warm, tight cocoon encasing his member slightly affecting his judgment, Scott let his eyes flutter close. He pulled out slowly and gently pushed back into her gripping channel.

A small rattling exhale of breath escaped Scott in response to the immensely incredible pleasure that action produced. Though he'd only given her half of his extensive appendage, still, Kira emitted a sharp huff of discomfort and twitched beneath him. Scott sighed a disappointed—understanding—but still slightly disappointed sigh, as his shoulders slumped a bit. His eyes almost made it back open, but she swiftly clasped a hand over them, keeping them close.

"Don't look," she hissed, her voice tight but still determined. "Just feel. "

With timorous obedience, Scott slowly pulled out again, gently thrusting back in at a painstakingly slow pace. Still, she twitched and whined. And still it felt incredible. Despite her pain, Scott couldn't deny that he wanted to do it again, because the second thrust had been just as good, if not better, than the previous one. He wanted to keep going. The clutch of her tight walls on his thick girth had his dick rock solid. Even though he knew it was agonizing for her, he wanted to burrow himself inside of her. 

And Scott hated himself for it.

"Are you okay?" he asked trepidly. 

"Yes," she replied firmly, her voice still narrow. She clutched her hand over his eyes tighter. "I want you to feel good." It _definitely_ felt good. Undoubtedly. "Just keep going."

With wavering defenses, Scott obeyed. He pulled out and thrusted back in for the third time, going a little deeper after obtaining no resistance from her. On the next thrust, he couldn't stop the pleasurable moan that escaped his lips.

"Oooooh, Kira… babe, yes…" Without any conscious effort, Scott's hips slowly sped up, his youthful ass cheeks flexing with each inward thrust. His crooked jaw fell slack as a string of moans poured out. "Oh, yeah, nnngh, God, ah, fuck, yes, mnnnh..." Soon, his thrusts became deeper, longer, swifter… until his pubes touched her skin, until he buried the plump head of his cock deep inside, giving her every long, thick inch of his shaft.

From then forward, their skin touched each time Scott pumped in. And God, if it didn't feel heavenly for him. Her pussy was so little and his dick was so _big_. He could feel the contrast and it was amazing. He could feel her tight walls clutching at him; he could feel their soft, velvety goodness with each of his deep, rhythmic strokes. The moans of pleasure fell nonstop from his lips. Scott could no longer contain them.

"Ah, fuck… oh, _fuck_... Kira, babe… ah, babe… mmnngh, fuck, ah, fuck, oh, ah, nngh, mnnh…" He subconsciously cupped the backs of her knees, hefting them higher along his waist as he rocked her slim body under him, with his moans growing steadily higher in pitch and louder in volume as the pleasure increasingly culminated. 

Throughout the entire encounter, Kira had remained silent, sans a few occasional huffs with her hand still cupped tightly over Scott's eyes. But his thrusts abruptly halted when a particularly deep jab elicited a sharp cry that turned his brain back on. He snatched her hand away from his eyes to find hers clenched shut in agony, her red, tear streaked face beneath him, and her lower lip swollen from where she'd been gnawing at it to prevent herself from wailing. 

"Kira!" Scott's eyes popped out along with his heart as he slipped himself free from her. Her lack of fight was clear evidence of how much pain she was in. He slipped behind her in the bed, gently pulling her into his remorseful arms. "I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that! You shouldn't have let me!" Now Scott was crying too. "I shouldn't have—"

"No," she interrupted with a pained huff. "It's not your fault. I wanted to be brave, but it's just too big for me. It felt like you were splitting me in half."

Scott pulled her closer in his arms as she curled into herself in front of him, tears leaking from her eyes. He was furious that it could feel so incredibly good to him yet cause her so much pain. Scott planted a few kisses and several tears on the crown of her head.

"I'll never hurt you like that again," he whispered. "I promise." With gentle, caring hands, he easily manipulated her lax body until he had her on her back again. "Let me make it up to you babe." Slowly, he peppered her body with kisses, going down, down, down… until his tongue found her warm cunt and she melted beneath him.

—

3 weeks. It had been 3 weeks since Scott had tried with Kira last, and he was about to pop. Sure he'd eaten her out a few times since then. He actually enjoyed doing it, watching her squirm beneath him as he lapped and nibbled at her. It was nice making her feel good. Scott _always_ wanted to make her feel good. But damnit, he wanted to feel good too! 

Using his hand had worked fine until his first time was Allison. After that, it was like living your entire life on artificial sugar and then being forced back to it after finally obtaining a taste of the real thing. Getting himself off simply couldn't compare to actual sex. Scott wanted real sugar, not some cheap imitation, and he didn't think he was selfish for wanting it. But he also didn't want to pressure Kira into anything, because that's just not what kind of guy he was. 

She'd tried to blow him once, but couldn't get his girth in her mouth far enough for it to actually be nice for him. Some other guy would've held her head and forced her to gag on their dick but Scott was understanding. Like he always was about everything and as a result, he was becoming increasingly frustrated. So frustrated, he unintentionally took a bit of it out on his locker when he slammed it between classes, leaving a small dent in the door.

"Wooah," Stiles huffed from beside him, peering at the dent in the locker. "Okay, what's going on?" Scott stared at the result of his accidental bout of anger for a second, then sighed and tugged his bag more securely on his shoulders, turning to proceed down the hall.

"Nothing's going on," he sighed. "Just… having a bad day, is all." 

"Scott, ripping off locker doors is the kind of stuff that _Liam_ does because of his IED, not you." Stiles cupped Scott's shoulder affectionately as they walked down the hall. "I'm your best friend, man. You can talk to me about anything."

 _Can I?_ Scott thought. _Really? You might not wanna hear about this one, bub._ But he _had_ to talk to someone. Or else he might wind up snapping at a person instead of his locker door. And who else was he comfortable enough to talk to than Stiles?

"I'm just feeling a little frustrated," Scott said, trying to ease into the conversation. 

"Tell that to your locker door, man," was Stiles' sarcastic response. "Seriously, Scott, what's going on? Maybe I can help." Scott chuckled at that.

"This involves my sex life, Stiles," Scott said delicately. "Not sure you'd want to help with that."

"Well no... not _physically_ , but we can still talk about it." Scott peered at his friend from the corner of his eye to find Stiles looking back with rapt attention. He didn't shimmy away or try to change the subject. Maybe they _could_ talk about it. 

"So sexual frustration," Stiles said, taking the initiative himself with all traces of his everpresent sarcasm gone. "What? Is Kira not putting out?" This time Scott stopped walking and turned to stare into his friend's eyes. In them, he found complete trust and openness. It was if they were speaking to Scott, _I'm completely okay with this. Let's talk about it._

"It's not that she isn't putting out," Scott said, giving in. "She wants to, but she can't."

"What? Is it some kind of religious thing?" Stiles asked curiously, trying to understand. He hefted his slipping bag back onto his shoulders as they continued on down the hall. 

"No," Scott explained. "I mean she _can't_. I'm too big. Whenever I get inside it hurts her so much that I stop." Without thinking about it, Scott dug his phone from his pocket, pulled up an old picture he'd taken for Allison, and handed over the device.

Stiles abruptly stopped walking again, staring at it blankly for a few seconds. He stared so, long Scott began to feel slightly uncomfortable about his impulsive decision to show the picture to his friend. Maybe that had taken things too far. But the tension quickly snapped when Stiles scoffed, grinning that silly smirk of his. 

"Dude, get out of here," Stiles chuckled. "Where did find this picture?"

".....what are you talking about?" Scott's eyebrows touched each other in confusion. 

"Where did you find this?" Stiles repeated, as if Scott hadn't heard him properly before. "Pornhub? RedTube? Bing images?" Scott's eyes fluttered a few times as his brain registered what Stiles meant.

"Wait, you—you think I downloaded this?" Scott asked a hint of indignation in his tone.

"No, I don't _think_ you downloaded it. I _know_ you did because this is not your dick." 

Scott's crooked jaw fell slack in disbelief as Stiles passed the phone back to him. He glanced down briefly, ensuring that, _yes_ , it was the right picture. 

"Yeah, it is." Scott nodded adamantly, turning the phone back around and holding it up for Stiles to see. "I took this picture last year to send to Allison." Stiles glanced between the picture and Scott's face with a dubious expression.

"Look, I understand that you're a big, bad alpha werewolf, but there's no way that horse dick is your cock," Stiles responded, gesticulating at the picture with a full blown grin on his face now. "You wouldn't even be able to fit it in your pants. I'm sorry, but I smell bullshit."

Scott tucked his phone back in his pocket staring at his friend in awe. He could tell that Stiles really didn't believe him. "Yes, I _would_ be able to fit it into my pants," he argued ardently. "Because I _do_ fit it into my pants. Everyday!"

"Then show me another picture of it." Stiles shrugged with the stupid smirk that Scott was begining to find annoying still plastered on his face. 

"I don't have another picture of it," Scott huffed. "What do you think I just randomly take snaps of my dick?" Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Of course you don't have another picture of it. Because that's not your dick."

Scott could do nothing but stare blankly at Stiles' irritating, grinning face. He clearly thought Scott was playing a practical joke. Maybe this conversation had been a bad idea after all. But Scott didn't say that. The only defense he could think of was—

"Yes it _is!_ "

"Scott, I've seen your dick in the showers. I admit it's impressive, but it's not _that_ huge."

"You've only ever seen it flaccid!"

"Come off it already, Scott!" Stiles grinned. "I called you on your little joke. You're trying to pull one ov—ow, _ow_ ," he hissed after Scott roughly grabbed the slimmer teen's wrist. He'd had enough. After peering around the hall to ensure that, yes, everyone was minding their own business; no one was watching them, Scott tugged Stiles into an empty chemistry lab, quietly pushing the door closed behind them. Then, he took the wrist he still had cupped in his fist and guided Stiles' hand to his crotch.

"Woah—Scott what are you doing?" Stiles sputtered, his eyes bugging when he realized what Scott was planning. He resisted a bit, tugging back on Scott's grip. "Scott, I'm not feeling up your junk, dude stop."

"Yes you are," Scott practically spat, "If that's what it takes to shut you up, yes you are." For a short second they had a little scuffling, tugging contest, back and forth. 

"Scott—fuck, stop it…" Their shoes squeaked against the linoleum floor as they fought. 

"Come on, Stiles," Scott grunted, tugging. "Touch my dick, damnit." They continued to tug and squeak with Scott's superior strength winning out in the end. Stiles' hand froze after it unwillingly felt the excessive girth beneath it. His eyes bugged and he peered up at Scott.

"Oh my—" Stiles gently and consciously wrapped his fingers around Scott's shaft through the jeans, creating a very vulgar display of its shape against Scott's leg. "Oh my _God_ , Scott…" His face was awed as he ran his palm down the length of his best friend's package, a package that was slowly hardening under his delicate fingers, making it even longer and larger. 

"Oh my _fucking God_." Stiles' eyes bugged out even more as he caressed Scott, watching the dick print get larger. "Scott this thing is gonna kill somebody," Stiles said in sheer disbelief as he took a nice grip of the now fully hard appendage. "Of course Kira can't take this."

Scott didn't respond. And when Stiles broke his eyes away from the impossible sight before him and peered up at his friend to find out why, he discovered a smug smirk plastered on Scott's face.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Stiles sighed, dropping his hand. "But dude, you have to admit that _that_ ," he gestured wildly at Scott's dick print, "is kinda hard to believe. A person doesn't see that kind of stuff outside of porn." Stiles' face suddenly lit up with an idea. Scott could practically see the see the light bulb shining over his head. "Maybe that's the solution. You could do porn, Scott." Scott's grin abruptly fell from his face at that crazy suggestion.

"Are you serious right now? Stiles, I'm not doing porn."

"Dude, with great dick comes great responsibility," Stiles said with faux seriousness. "I think that's the only way you're gonna get chicks to have sex with you, because every normal girl you meet is gonna run away from that thing."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Scott sighed, flopping down in one of the classroom chairs. " _Both_ girls I've been with have had trouble with it. I don't know what to do, Stiles."

"Oral?" Stiles suggested feebly.

"I can't get it deep enough into her mouth," Scott sighed. 

"Yeah, I figured…" Stiles mumbled, scraping a chair up alongside his friend and instantly scrunching his face up. It was the same expression he wore whenever trying to solve one of Beacon Hills' many murders. Scott could almost see Stiles' brain churning and he was a little touched that he was putting so much thought into the problem. 

"...I assume you're using lubrication?" he asked after a full minute of silence. It came out sounding so much like Deaton asking a medical question, Scott almost burst out laughing. 

"Yes," he chuckled. "Without lube, I can't even get in." It was at that moment that the warning tardy bell rang, forcing them to get up. 

"I can't be late for trig again," Stiles said, "but we're gonna finish this conversation later. I'll think of something. We can't have The Sworn Protector of Beacon Hills running around with blue balls." 

And with that, Stiles slipped out of the room.

—

"Okay, Scott. I've been thinking about your—issue and this is gonna sound crazy but hear me out," Stiles said softly. 

Uh oh. From the corner of his eyes, Scott suspiciously glanced up at his friend. Stiles' ideas usually _always_ sounded crazy. So if he was giving Scott advance warning of the craziness, Scott probably had good reason to be afraid. He sat on Stiles' bed peering over to where the other teen sat at the computer desk.

"Okay…?" was Scott's tentative response.

"Maybe you could try… anal?" Stiles said delicately, the end of his voice unintentionally rising to a question. Scott stared at his friend blankly.

"Stiles," he started slowly, as if he were speaking to an invalid. "If vaginal sex hurts her, what makes you think she'll be able to do anal? How would I even sugg—"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Stiles interrupted, gesticulating wildly. "I mean. Maybe—maybe you should try _anal_. Like, with another guy." Scott continued his blank stare. Because evidently Stiles had lost his mind. 

"I'm not gay, Stiles," Scott deadpanned.

"Well yeah, obviously," Stiles said, clambering up from the chair and moving over to flop next to Scott. "But at this point, it's not about sexual identity anymore. It's about getting your rocks off so you don't go insane and kill someone. Someone like _me_ , Scott. It may not seem like it sometimes but I actually value my life, and if you haven't noticed yet, I spend most of my time with you , time in which you could inadvertently murder me. Easily. And _quickly_."

Scott looked over at his friend curiously, peering deeply into his eyes. The way Stiles has said that it made it sound like he was…. Was Stiles afraid of him? Sure they were best friends, but Stiles was just a human and with all of the supernatural things he'd seen, Scott should be surprised if Stiles _wasn't_ scared of him. But surely he knew that Scott would never hurt him on purpose? But could Scott hurt him accidentally? 

Scott thought back to his days as a new werewolf. He recalled the many times he'd lost control during the full moon and sent Stiles running. What if he had caught Stiles? Scott wanted to believe that he had a positive answer to that question but he also didn't want to lie himself.

"Okay," Scott sighed, pinching the space between his eyes. "I get it. I _do_. But, I don't think _you_ get how gay sex works. In real life, straight guys don't have casual encounters with each other just for shits and giggles. I mean, we both know it would feel good but would _you_ have sex with me?"

"Not with that monster dick, I wouldn't. My ass would get shredded. I'd only do it if you let me top."

"Oh my God, Stiles, comes on. Be serious—"

"No, I get what you're saying," he huffed, flopping back onto his bed. "But what are you gonna do, Scott? That and porn is all I can come up with." 

"I don't know." Scott peered into his friends eyes and stated firmly, "But I'm not having gay sex, Stiles."

—

At least that was how Scott had felt a month ago when he'd had that conversation in his best friend's bedroom. The _stupid_ conversation that had changed Scott's perspective on life. It had opened his eyes, making him realize _boys were an option._ Just like girls, they had a hole for Scott to fuck and wanting to do it didn't make him gay. It just made him a horny teenage boy that had weird werewolf hormones and a lack of sex clouding his judgement. Never before had Scott looked at another guy in a sexual way, but lately, he was noticing interesting things about them, things that make his cock twitch.

Once when they were lounging in bed, using Lydia's notes to study for a math test, Stiles' shirt had slid up exposing skin as he adjusted himself in the bed. Scott had noticed how slim his best friend's waist was. He'd looked at the tiny waist and thought of how he could probably get his large hands around it and completely _control_ Stiles. He would be able to manipulate the boy like a sex doll. He could fold him in half and just—Scott had to shake his head to clear his mind of the obscene thoughts.

On a different occasion, Scott had ridden with Stiles to take lunch to Sheriff Stilinski at the station, and he'd noticed how fitting Deputy Parrish's uniform pants were on his backside. In that particular moment, Scott wanted to ease those pants down Parrish's muscular thighs, bend the man over one of the desks, and pound into the uniformed officer. He wanted to watch his big cock reshape the man's hole. Scott had to run off to go wait for Stiles in the Jeep after that one.

Scott had even noticed how sexy _Chris_ was. And _that_ one had thrown him for a loop. The man was old enough to be Scott's dad. Still, Scott thought of how good his ass might look naked, how amazing his hole might feel. Scott wanted to put Argent on his back and get his teenage dick deep inside the grown man. He wanted to make Chris whimper. Scott had broken down and tugged one out after those thoughts. And when he'd spilled his thick, heavy load it made him all the more frustrated because it _wasn't the same_.

Scott continued to eat Kira whole, simply because he loved doing it, and she continued trying and failing to give him head. The longer Scott went without sex, the more increasingly frequent his lewd thoughts became and it was Scott's inappropriate thoughts that landed him in a sticky situation with his beta after one of their post practice showers. They were the last two lingering around, talking about nothing in a lot of words when—

"Scott, are you checking out my ass?" Liam asked, peering at him curiously through narrowed eyes.

"What?" Scott asked, snapping his eyes back up to find Liam's startled expression. "No. I totally wasn't. I just kinda spaced out for a second." But even as he said it, Scott's eyes flickered back over to the round mound that was Liam's backside. What I would it feel like under Scott's palms? Was it as soft as it looked? What did the hole between those plump cheeks looked like?

"Dude, yes you are," Liam said, hastily scooping up his towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Wait—what?" Scott jerked back to attention again. Then he sighed, flopping his arms in defeat. "Okay, maybe I was. It's just—Stiles and I had this stupid conversation that… just forget about it. I'm sorry, man." Scott shuffled around in his locker as embarrassment heated his face.

"You and Stiles had a conversation that has you...? I don't even wanna know." Liam turned and dug into his locker for his clothes and even though he'd covered it, Scott could still see the shapely curve of his beta's backside under the towel.

"I just haven't had sex in a while," Scott found himself blumbering the truth. His face reddened even more. 

"So Kira's not putting out," Liam said, as if it was no big deal. "Just use your hand." Scott sighed. 

"I've tried using my hand but it's just not the same."

"Well, you're talking to a 15 year old virgin, Scott," Liam said, pulling his clothes from his locker. "I can't sympathize with you when my hand's the only thing I've ever experienced."

"I could easily change that." The words were out of Scott's mouth before his mind could process the implications. As soon as they popped into his head, they fell out of his mouth and Scott's face fell off along with them, because had he just said that?!

Liam froze, his eyes popping out. "Okay um… I'm gonna put my clothes on and go now. I think you should have a talk with a Kira." He hastily tugged his shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry, Liam," Scott stammered, closing his locker to properly look at the boy. "I don't know why I said that. There's been a _lot_ of crazy thoughts going through my head lately and it just slipped—"

"I'm pretty sure _I_ know why you said it," Liam interrupted, his discomfort with the situation apparent. "Because you clearly want to _fuck_ me, that's why!" Scott winced at the word, because—yup. That's definitely why he'd said it. "And it makes me uncomfortable knowing you want to do that to me. Not that you're an unattractive guy or anything like that, you're the complete opposite. But I'm not gay, and honestly, I didn't know you…" 

This is when Scott stopped listening. His sex-deprived brain became distracted by the movement of Liam's lips. They were so perfectly shaped. Scott wondered what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. Scott's cock twitched. Liam was right. Scott definitely wanted to fuck him. Just the thought of making Liam bend over was stirring Scott's—wait… 

... _making_ Liam…. The two words echoed around in Scott's head for a second and a thought occurred to him. He could literally _make_ Liam bend over. Scott was an alpha and Liam was his beta. Scott was Liam's _sire._ Therefore, Liam had to do whatever Scott told him to. Scott had seen it in action with Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. 

"...in front of you to put my pants on, so I'm gonna go ov—"

"Put your clothes down," Scott deadpanned, pointedly interrupting Liam.

"Were…?" Liam stared blankly at Scott for a second. "Were you even listening to me?" he spat angrily.

"Put your clothes down," Scott repeated calmly, gesturing to the pants and shoes still in Liam's hands.

"Scott," Liam huffed his volume rising, fist tightening, and his face turning red. Scott could see the IED kicking in, but at the moment, he honestly didn't care. "I don't know what the hell you think this is, but I'm gonna walk over there and put the rest of my fucking clothes on! And you're not gonna follow me! If you try anything, I swear to _GOD_ —"

"I'm not gonna say it again, Liam," Scott said in the same intensely calm tone, flashing his red eyes. Liam snarled and the clothes slipped from his fingers onto the bench seat. Scott smiled.

"Take your towel off." Liam frowned rebelliously, but let the towel drop to the floor, giving Scott a clear view of all his frontal glory. The werewolf change had clearly been generous to Liams as well, Scott noticed, as he eyed the appendage dangling deliciously between his beta's legs.

"Now take your shirt back off." Liam grunted and snatched it over his head, dropping it atop the pile with the rest of his clothes.

"Scott, what the fuck?" he spat.

Scott's smile broadened as he pointedly ignored the boy. Like a predator sizing up its prey, he slowly circled Liam once, sizing him up from all angles. Scott's eyes raked over his beta's lean, almost feline form. He soaked in the broad shoulders and define pictorials. Liam wasn't Kira. Liam was a boy. His body was more firm. And on top of that, Liam was a _werewolf_. 

He could take what Scott had to give. A small voice in the back of Scott's head screamed at him. It told him that _making_ Liam do this was wrong. But Scott didn't care anymore. He just wanted to fuck someone without hurting them.

"I want you to stand right here, and don't move until I get back," Scott said in that forcefully calm way that he didn't even know he could do. 

And without looking over his shoulder to check if Liam was obeying, Scott slipped off to collect a gloop of the crappy conditioner the school filled the shower's dispensers with. Scott would never put it in his hair, but it would suffice for what he intended to do with it.

He stepped back around the lockers and smiled when he found a compliant Liam standing exactly where Scott had left him. He could see the boy trembling as he approached.

"Scott, you're pissing me off," he said, his voice shaking. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, Liam," Scott breathed, with his sincerest affections. "But I need this and I know you can handle it. I promise I'll be gentle." With blazing red irises, Scott stared into his beta's eyes. "You're gonna let me fuck you, Liam. And you're gonna like it." Scott's dick slowly began to rise. Liam peered down at it and looked like he might faint.

"Oh my—I can't believe this is happening," Liam mumbled, seemingly on the verge of hyperventilating, but still, he made no attempt to leave. He simply stood there, huffing as Scott gently turned him around and pressed his chest into the metal locker, leaving his gorgeous backside sticking out in an extremely vulgar manner.

In response, Scott simply slipped his hand between Liam's ass cheeks and rubbed the conditioner over his beta's hole. When Scott's index finger smoothly slipped in, Liam whined. Scott curled his finger, finding the little knot inside Liam and violating it, eliciting one of the most adorable moans he'd ever heard from the boy. 

"Hnnnnnngh, oh my God." Liam's too sizable dick involuntarily stiffened between his legs. It twitched as Liam squirmed under Scott's prodding finger. "Fuck…"

"You like it don't you?" Scott asked smugly as he slipped a second finger in, caressing and squeezing Liam's plump ass cheek with his other hand. "You don't want to admit it, but it feels good, doesn't it?" Liam thumped his forehead against the lockers and whined like a puppy, nodding his head shamefully. "Yeah, I know it feels good. Gonna feel even better when my cock is inside you." He stepped forward and let his member rub into his beta's ass and Liam trembled.

"Scott there's no way that's gonna fit," Liam spluttered, forcing his voice to remain steady. In response, Scott pushed a third finger into Liam, making the boy back his ass back into Scott's hand a moan deeply.

"Ahhhhnnngh, fuck, Scott." 

Scott chuckled. "It's gonna fit. I promise. Because it fits inside Kira. The difference is, _you're_ gonna be able to handle what she can't." Scott continuously brushed his fingers over that spot inside Liam and wallowed in the site of his beta coming undone. 

"This is degrading, Scott," Liam growled when he noticed how his legs were trembling, how his breaths were coming and going in short, shallow puffs of air. "I can't believe you're making me do—mnghhmmahh!" Scott simply slipped his fourth finger in, making Liam squeal. 

"I know it is, and I'm sorry, really, I _am_ . But your alpha _needs_ this," Scott assured him, thrusting his four fingers in and out of the boy. "Don't you want to help your alpha?"

"Yes," Liam sighed. "I do." 

"Good, boy," Scott whispered. Then he slipped his fingers free and rubbed the rest of the conditioner around his thick shaft with Liam trembling before him in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. Without any further ado, Scott lined up with the twitching hole and pushed all the way in one deep stroke. Both teens cried out at the same time, their voices layering on top of each other, as Scott pressed himself up against Liam, folding into the boys back.

"Guhaah, Liam, yes…"

"Mnnaaaahhh, fuck… Scott—so big..."

Scott wrapped his arms around the boy, snuggly holding him. "I know, shhhh. I know." He peppered Liam's neck in kisses. "That's why I'm gonna sit here for a second and let you get used to it, okay?"

" _Nnngh_... okay...ah, okay. It's so deep inside me, Scott," Liam groaned. "Nothing's ever been in there before."

"I know," Scott mumbled, running a caressing hand down his beta's chest. He leaned forward to whisper in Liam's ear. "I can't wait to move. Gonna make both of us feel so good." Liam subconsciously titled his head to the side, giving his alpha access to his neck. Scott graciously accepted and ran a wet tongue from the boys clavicle to his ear, nibbling at the lobe when he reached it and eliciting a mewl from Liam. When Scott reached down to wrap his hand around Liam's cock, the younger teen huffed and pushed back into Scott. 

That was all the confirmation Scott needed.

He pulled out slowly and pushed all the way back in, lifting up on his toes in an attempt to get his cock head as deep as possible. 

"Ahhh my God, Scott," Liam whined. And Scott grinned. Because that wasn't a cry of pain. No. That was a cry of ecstasy. He pulled out, and gently thrusted in again, sucking a rattling breath through his teeth, because— _fuck_ it felt so good. Liam trembled in front of him. Scott slid out for the third time, sliding back in a little faster. A few more strokes later and Scott was fucking his beta with fervor, with both boys moaning the occasional explicative. 

The sound of their slapping skin echoed around the empty locker room as Scott worked his hips. He rolled them back and forward, giving Liam every long inch of him. Scott moved his hands to grip Liam's waist, resting his thumbs in the little dimples in Liam's lower back and Liam quickly replaced the hand that left his cock with his own. 

"Scott?" Liam moaned, "Oh God, Scott I'm gonna come."

"Yeah? Come for me, Liam. Come for me." Scott looked down, ogling the way his shaft parted Liam ass cheeks and disappeared between them. The sight of it was enough for him. "Come for me, Liam," he repeated, his voice rising with his culminating pleasure. "Fuuuuuuk….." The best load Scott had shot since his last time with Allison came pouring out as continued thrusting, pumping it all into Liam. 

Liam whined, his ass clenching around Scott's dick, and Scott knew it was over. Without even looking, he knew the younger teen was splattering his juices all over the lockers. For a second, two of them simply stood there huffing, collecting their breaths from such immense climaxes. After a second, Scott kissed his beta's neck. 

"Thanks, man," he huffed. "That was amazing." Then he gently removed his softening cock, and with a soft pat on Liam's devirginized backside, like he would during a game, Scott slipped off to the shower, leaving Liam leaned up against the lockers like he was being frisked by a cop, with his jizz filled ass still tooted in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dazed, Confused and Nude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394605) by [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony)




End file.
